


Somewhere in Brooklyn [Not-Fic]

by epaulettes, litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [25]
Category: Bruno Mars (Musician), Captain America (Movies), Somewhere in Brooklyn - Bruno Mars
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Steve meets a girl on the subway.A notfic based off the Bruno Mars song - Somewhere in Brooklyn
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Notfic [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Somewhere in Brooklyn [Not-Fic]

This notfic can be downloaded [HERE](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Somewhere%20in%20Brooklyn.mp3)

Epaulettes and Litra brainstorm a story about Steve, New York, Darcy, Subways and fluff.

There is not yet a transcript for this story.


End file.
